Hoffnung
by solaris82
Summary: Ein Treffen in einer trostlosen Nacht bringt Hoffnung nach Mittelerde. HP/LOTR Crossover


**Hoffnung**

Gandalf sah mit trüben Augen zum Himmel empor, doch die Sterne leuchteten nicht in dieser Nacht. Als ob sie sich der Schwere des Verrates bewusst waren, den Saruman begangen hatte.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte das Entsetzen und die Hilflosigkeit zurückzudrängen die von seinem Geist Besitz ergreifen wollten. Um ihn herum erhob sich die Nacht, die erfüllt war vom Kreischen der Orks, die sich über Isengards Erde ausbreiteten, und dem Schlagen ihrer Äxte. Die Luft, die zu ihm heraufwehte brachte den ersten Gestank von Feuer und Verderben mit sich.

Tränen sammelten sich unter seinen Lidern angesichts des Frevels dessen er Zeuge wurde, doch er erlaubte sich nur eine Einzige zu vergießen.

Tief atmete er ein um seinen Geist zu sammeln, um das zu tun was ihm jetzt noch als einziger Ausweg schien. Leise, kaum wahrzunehmen, verließen Worte seine Lippen die sofort vom Wind davongetragen wurden. Er wiederholte sie unaufhörlich ohne innezuhalten. Einem Ritual gleich.

Worte in einer Sprache die älter war als selbst das Elbengeschlecht und die außer ihm nur zwei andere Wesen in ganz Mittelerde sprechen und verstehen konnten.

Minuten vergingen…Stunden…Bis ihn ein Rascheln aus den Schatten verstummen ließ.

„Meister Gandalf." Die Stimme die ihn begrüßte war sanft und jung, und wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er gesagt dass sie schüchtern klang. Doch er wusste es besser. Deshalb senkte er respektvoll den Kopf und schlug die Augen nieder.

„Herr…ich danke euch, dass ihr meine Bitte erhört habt."

„Mmh…" Ein weiteres Rascheln und eine Gestalt löste sich aus den Schatten. „Es ist lange her, Meister Gandalf, seit ihr mich das letzte Mal um Hilfe gebeten habt."

Der Zauberer blickte auf und sah dieselbe Person vor sich wie vor so vielen Jahrhunderten. Ein junger Mann, vom Aussehen her nicht älter als fünfundzwanzig Sommer, mit heller Haut und schwarzen, glänzenden Haaren. Doch ein Blick in die dunklen grünen Augen strafte das jugendliche Aussehen lügen. Es waren Augen, älter als die Welt, die schon Aufstieg und Untergang vieler Zivilisationen gesehen hatten.

Es waren die Augen eines Wesens das mächtiger war als es sich die Menschen oder die Elben auch nur vorstellen konnten. Es waren die Augen des Herrn der Schatten. Unsterblich, unbezwingbar, unerschütterlich.

Gandalf senkte erneut seinen Blick. „Das ist wahr, Herr. Doch die Umstände sind nicht weniger Ausweglos als bei unserem letzten Treffen."

Der Schattenlord legte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und sah den Zauberer nachdenklich an. „Es gibt immer einen anderen Weg, Meister Gandalf. Ich dachte das hättet ihr das letzte Mal schon verstanden."

„Doch diesmal ist es schlimmer. Ich weiß ich brauche euch nicht zu sagen was passiert ist. Wir – die freien Völker Mittelerdes – brauchen eure Hilfe. Sonst sind wir dem Untergang geweiht."

„Was wenn es so sein soll?"

Gandalf riss seinen Kopf nach oben und sah ihn mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen an. „Das kann nicht euer ernst sein!"

Der in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllte Lord seufzte fast lautlos und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ihr seid noch so jung, Meister Gandalf, und dennoch glaubt ihr das Gefüge der Welt in all seinen Facetten zu verstehen. Ich muss euch aber sagen, dass ihr nichts versteht. Weder das Leben noch die Welt sind in Schwarz und Weiß aufgeteilt sondern in Graustufen. Mal heller, mal dunkler. Mal haben die die Oberhand, die Ungutes und Schlechtes im Sinn haben, mal diejenigen denen mehr am Frieden und der Harmonie gelegen ist. Es ist ein ständiger Wandel.

Meine Aufgabe ist es ein Gleichgewicht zu erhalten zwischen den Zeiten in denen das Gute oder das Böse herrscht – wie ihr es nennen würdet. Daher habe ich nie Partei ergriffen und ich werde es auch nie tun. Nur wenn die Waagschale zu kippen droht werde ich eingreifen. So und nicht anders werde ich es auch in eurem Fall handhaben, Meister Gandalf."

Enttäuscht ließ der Zauberer seine Schultern hängen. „Dann ist alle Hoffnung verloren."

Der Schattenlord trat nah an ihn heran und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Wange, wie ein Vater der versucht sein Kind zu trösten. „Es gibt immer Hoffnung, Gandalf. Wenn es sie nicht gäbe würde das Gute nie triumphieren. Eines dürft ihr nie vergessen: wo kein Licht, da kein Schatten; und wo Schatten, da Licht."

Nach einem letzten Blick in die Augen des Zauberers trat der Herr der Schatten zurück und verschmolz lautlos mit der Nacht.

Gandalf atmete tief durch und sah zum Himmel empor. Ein einzelner Stern leuchtete dort durch die Dunkelheit.

Earendil.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus und das Entsetzen und die Hilflosigkeit die er vorher noch verspürt hatte waren wie weggeblasen. Stattdessen durchflutete ihn ein neues Gefühl: Hoffnung.

Der Herr der Schatten hatte recht. Solange es Hoffnung gab, solange hatten sie eine Chance Sauron und Saruman zu besiegen. Sie durften jetzt nur nicht aufgeben…er durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben.

Mit neuer Kraft richtete sich Gandalf auf und blickte hoch erhobenen Hauptes dem entgegen was nun kommen möge.

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Das war ein experimenteller Oneshot. Ich will wissen wie euch die Charaktere gefallen...vielleicht gibt's dann irgendwann mehr von ihnen.

Eure Sol


End file.
